Meri Kuri
by Clearly through the Shadows
Summary: It's Christmas, and Tenten hates it. Even more when HE comes along and makes it so much more complicated....NejiTen


This was inspired by BoA's video Kimochi wa Tsutwaru and the song Meri Kuri (also by her).

**Meri Kuri**

Step. Step. Step. Splash.

_Futari no kyori ga sugoku,_

_Chijimatta kimochi ga shita…_

_**Damn** those slush puddles,_ Tenten cursed. As if she already didn't have enough to worry about.

_Other people get gifts on Christmas,_ she thought bitterly. _I get bills. Merry Christmas, Tenten._

_Shizen ni ude ga kumete_

_Mieta sora… Miageta toki ni_

She continued her way walking down the street, seeing everything as if it was a slow-motion replay, from behind a veil of loneliness, rage and sadness. Lights twinkled in store windows, throwing a warm glow on the shoppers hurrying home in the late, chilly winter evening to get to their families. Toys in store displays and the hands of children beckoned to be cuddled. Christmas trees glittered all around her. Festive music played softly around her. The joy of the holidays seemed to reach out and touch everyone but her.

_Konbini de ochaeraunde_

_Atari mae ni wake atte  
_

Her sensitive ears picked up the words of a song playing. _"Lonely on a Christmas Eve, dancing with myself…"_ Tears sprung to her eyes. _Nobody knows_, she raged, _Nobody knows how that feels except for me! What do I have?_

_Nothing…_

_Kimi no mune ni_

_Kurumareteiru_

Tenten sighed. Even today, _Christmas Eve!_, she had to be different. Her long brown hair was down and her face slightly touched with makeup. A cream-coloured wool sweater and stylish blue jeans clung to her body. Topping off the hip-but-casual look were furry boots and an open trench coat. Hands jammed deep into her pockets, she looked like a civilian- a normal girl with no worries, albeit a very pretty girl. But her ravaged heart and scars would not leave her alone for one moment.

_Zutto Zutto_

_Soba ni ite_

Turning her gaze away from the happy families, she could see many happy couples on the street. Laughing, talking…._in love._

_Neji...**no**…Neji will never be anything more than a teammate…a friend would be stretching it._ She sighed inwardly. _There's more proof that I have nothing._

_Daisuki na kimi o _

_Mitsumeteitai_

Tenten had abandoned the notion of her and Neji a long time ago. It was a weakness, something she couldn't afford. Without it, she and Neji grew even further apart. _It's just something else I'll never have,_ she told herself firmly. _So stop reaching for the stars and aim for something you can reach!_

_SNOW FLAKES Kimi to _

_Nukumori wa_

Snow started falling, a light flurry which didn't obscure sight, but the kind that lightly coats everything and which Tenten thought had a kind of bittersweet look. _To match my mood._

_Fuyu no okurimono _

_Hora yuki dayo_

She hurried home, eyes averted from everyone in order not to see how happy they all were. She reached her apartment building, throwing the door open to the deserted lobby. Trudging up the stairs, she began fumbling for her keys before looking up at her apartment door, upon which a very familiar figure was leaning against.

_Dokoka de tsurai koto ya _

_Sabishisa ni butsukatte mo_

"Neji," She said calmly. "What a surprise."

_Kimi omou kono kimochi ni _

_Shoujiki de iru to chikauyo_

The boy- no, the _man_ shrugged, causing the shoulder of his black jacket to scrunch up. His white eyes swept over her in a look Tenten couldn't understand- it was nervous, embarrassed, _desire?_, but still nonchalant. He didn't wear his hitai-ate to cover up his cursed seal, instead using a plain black and white cloth band. Like most Konoha shinobi, he didn't wear his training outfit today, instead opting for civilian's clothing. He raised an eyebrow at her clothing and makeup.

She, too, shrugged. _Two can play at that game, Neji_. "So I felt like looking normal today." Changing the subject, she asked "Why are you here anyway?"

_Megeru to kore kikeyo atte _

_Kashitekureta CD wa_

Neji's eyebrow stayed where it was. "Hello and nice to see you too, Tenten. Thanks for the lovely greeting."

"If I did that to Lee, you wouldn't care less."

"…Do I look like Lee?"

_Kimi ga kureta _

_Uta no LOVE LETTER_

Tenten was about to retort when her cell phone rang.

_Zutto Zutto _

_Itakute_

"Moshi moshi, Tenten here!"

"Hora, Tenten."

"Sasuke!" yes, Tenten knew Sasuke. They were pretty good friends actually. Partially because they both loved weapons and partially because she was the only girl that didn't Hinata who didn't glomp him. She noticed Neji stiffening.

_Tsuki auttekurete _

_Nee arigatou_

"_Sakura's inviting you over to my place for tea on Boxing Day."_

"I'd love to come." How fitting, since it was her and Neji who had gotten them together. Well, Neji just did the threatening. _Good times, good times…_

"_At 4:00, Neji can come too."_ She could hear the unasked question in his voice but she chose not to answer it. Her eyes flicked to Neji and she saw him staring down at her.

_Motto Suki na hito tsuyoku _

_Dakishimenasai to_

"Yeah, that's OK. Then I'll see you then." Tenten snapped shut her phone, about to pick up the conversation with Neji where they left off when she saw his expression. _It must have sounded like a date…well Neji, I can be an insensitive, cold-hearted bastard if I want to._

_Yuki wa furu yo_

"That _so_ was not a date," she informed him shortly as she unlocked her door.

"_Sasuke_…?" His voice dripped with sarcasm and skepticism.

_Okurimono o sagashi nagara _

_Musubu hazu no nai kimochi ga_

"None of your business," she replied coolly. "Unless- Mr. I-don't-need weakness is jealous?"

"I shouldn't have come tonight if that's how you feel." His blank eyes probed into hers. Instinctively, she pulled her coat around her.

_Musubi aetta koto no fushigi _

_Kanjiteta_

"No, goddamn it Neji, I don't know the fuck how I feel!" she burst out. "And it's _all _be-_cause_ of _you._" She mumbled into her hands.

Neji didn't move for a few moments, but something about him changed, _snapped_. "Then it doesn't matter if I do this."

_Zutto Zutto _

_Soba ni ite_

Moving forward swiftly, his lips met hers in a brief, chaste kiss. Then he placed a box in her hand and paused. "I just want you to know, even if you don't love me, I'm not sorry that I got your first kiss." Then, he turned and walked down the hall.

_Onaji yume sagasu _

_Tabi o shitai_

She opened the box. Inside were a beautiful kunai, a set of two jeweled hair combs and a note. Unfolding the plain white paper, she read:

_Tenten._

_You should do something with your hair besides the buns._

_Meri Kuri._

_Neji._

She smiled to herself. _That idiot took down Orochimaru's servant and he's scared of confessing to a girl._ Translated, the letter meant _I love you._

_SNOW FLAKES _

_Sora ga machikado ni_

Flying down the hall to where he was, she caught his wrist. He turned around, and she could see the unasked question in his normally blank eyes.

_Shiroi iki o haku _

_Hora yuki da yo_

"Meri Kuri, Neji."

He stared at her for a moment, looking slightly shocked. He pulled her into a hug, his arm wrapping around her waist possessively. "….Meri Kuri, Tenten."

The clock struck midnight.

_The white, white snow's comin' tonight,_

_Make a wish upon your kiss._

_Meri Kuri, anata…_


End file.
